The Great Disney War
by TCKing12
Summary: The All Grown Up gang decides to take a trip to Disney World. But then The Disney Villains decide to revolt against The Disney Hero's. Can the guys survive this? And who will win?
1. Preparing For The Trip

**Chapter 1: Preparing For The Trip**

It was an exciting day for The Pickles, Finsters, Devilles, and Carmichaels. They were all going to take a trip to Walt Disney World, Florida, and everyone was getting packed.

* * *

At the Pickles house Tommy was packing up his bag and getting his camera. Dil then walked into the room and wondered why he was bringing his camera.

"T, why are you bringing your camera?" Dil asked.

"I am bringing it to film all of us while we are there." Tommy said.

"Oh." Dil said.

When Tommy was finished packing, he and Dil walked downstairs to where Stu, Didi, Angelica, Drew, Charlotte, Lou, and Lulu Pickles were waiting.

"Ready to go guys?" Stu asked.

"Yes." Tommy said.

"Well then, let's go." Lou Pickles said.

They then walked outside.

* * *

"Are you ready to go yet?" Peter (Me) asked Chuckie as he was packing.

"No not yet Peter." Chuckie told him.

"Okay well, while you are packing, I am going to see if Kimi is ready." Peter said.

"Okay then." Chuckie said.

Peter then walked down the hallway to Kimi's room. When he walked to her room he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Kimi yelled.

As Peter walked in Kimi asked him "Did you need something, Peter?".

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yes I am." Kimi said, picking up her bag.

He helped her out the door and they walked to where Chuckie, Kira, and Chaz were waiting.

"All set to go?" Chaz asked.

"Yes." Peter, Chuckie, and Kimi said all at once. They then walked to the door.

* * *

"Come on Phil, I don't wan't to be late!" Lil told her brother Phil as she was finishing packing.

"I'm coming!" Phil said.

"Well hurry up, or we are going to miss the Plane!" Lil told him.

"I said I am coming." Phil told her.

He finished saying this as he came running down the hallway. They came to the door where Howard and Betty were waiting for them.

"Ready to go?" Howard asked.

"Heck, Yeah!" Phil yelled. They then walked out.

* * *

"Susie, come on, lets go!" Susie's father Randy called out.

"Hang on, I am coming." Susie said.

As she came down to where Randy, Lucy, Alisa, Tyrone, and Yvonne were, Randy asked "What took you so long?".

"I'm sorry, I had to pack." Susie told him.

"Well okay, anyway let's go." Randy said.

And they all walked out.


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

After everyone got out of their houses they gathered up and Peter asked "Everyone ready to go?".

"Yes." they all answered and they all got in their cars and drove to Modesto Airport. When they got to Modesto Airport, they got through all of the security and sat down on chairs outside the gates while they waited for the take off time which was 7:00. When it was 7:00 they entered the plane and after a few minutes they took off. After waiting for 39 hours the plane finally arrived in Orlando. There they drove to The Hilton Hotel, and there they waited while Stu signed the clipboard at the lobby desk, they got their room key, and they went to their room. After unpacking they decided to wait a day until they went to Disney World.

The next day they all went down to the Bus Transportation Center where the bus to The Magic Kingdom (Where they were going to go first) came and picked them up and they drove to where the docks were. Once they were on the boat they waited until the boat was filled and when it was filled they were driven to The Magic Kingdom. Then once they were on their way, Peter told them "When we get to The Magic Kingdom, Claude Frollo is going to meet us.". Then they got to The Magic Kingdom.

* * *

When they got to The Magic Kingdom Claude Frollo came and greeted them.

"Hello everyone." he said.

"Hello." they said.

Frollo then turned to Peter and said "Hello Peter, welcome to The Magic Kingdom.".

"Thanks Frollo." he said.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Frollo asked.

"You can if you like." Peter told him.

"Okay because I am going to stay with you." Frollo said.

When they were done talking, Frollo then escorted them past the security, and they went inside The Magic Kingdom.


	3. The Announcement

**Chapter 3: The Announcement**

After they got in to The Magic Kingdom they decided on what to do. First they went to Fantasyland where everyone went on The Prince Charming Regional Carousel. Then after that they went to The Sword In The Stone, not one of them could lift it, except Peter, and since the lettering in the stone said "Whosoever pulls this sword from this stone, shall become ruler of the land", The Disney Characters took Peter to be their King, and Disney World became part of The Confederacy's empire, but anyway, then everyone went to It's A Small World, but Didi, Stu, and Charlotte did not go on. Then they decided to go in Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique where Tommy got a Blue Knight Costume, Chuckie got a Orange Knight Costume, Phil got a Yellow Knight Costume, and Dil got a Red Knight Costume, and Kimi got a Purple Princess Costume, and Lil got a White Princess Costume, and Angelica got a Pink Princess Costume and Susie got a Light Green Princess Costume (Angelica and Susie got their own Princess Costumes, even though they are over 12, because Peter told the workers to let Angelica and Susie get their own costumes). They then did all of the other stuff in the park and then decided to leave.

* * *

"Fellow Disney Villains, old and new. I have proposed this plan that we all could accomplish if we work together." Maleficent told The Disney Villains in a secret underground room below Disney World.

"Well, what plan is it?" Shan Yu asked her.

"My plan is, is that we take Disney World for ourselves!" she said.

Rourke who was drinking coffee, when he heard this, nearly choked.

"Maleficent do you know how hard that could be? The Disney Hero's beat us in the last war we waged against them, and with that new king, Peter, being introduced to us, The Disney Hero's will be more powerful!" Rourke told her.

"Rourke, he is just getting used to this job." She said.

"Yes I know that, Maleficent, but he has a lot of military experience and a powerful army. In The American-Confederate War (The Confederacy's war for their independence, which was from 1991- 1993), The Confederate Army beat The United States Of America, one of the greatest military powers of the world, in just 2 years, and all of the wars that they have fought in, they have not lost!" Rourke said.

"Yeah, and how exactly do you know that we would win this war?" Cruella de Vil asked.

"Well I think that we can defeat them, if we all work together." Maleficent said.

"Well that's exactly what you said last time. When we started the Disney Hero's V.S Disney Villains War, you told us that, and we lost!" Sykes said.

"Well this time maybe we could overpower them and win this struggle!" Yzma said

"Oh sure right, maybe in our movies, we could, but in reality maybe we can't!" The Horned King said.

All of The Disney Villains then started arguing over whether to agree to battle The Disney Hero's or to refuse to battle The Disney Hero's.

"Why not battle them?" Jafar asked.

"Because maybe they will win and watch us more closely, and take away our freedom." Madame Medusa said.

"Well we can win, and if we do win, we can take over Disney World, rule over The Disney Hero's, and do whatever we want." Doctor Facilier said.

"Well I know that, but maybe it will be us losing!" Chernabog said.

And as they were arguing there was a large vibration that caused all of them to stop arguing.

"ENOUGH!" Maleficent yelled.

Then she said "With our combined efforts and a lot of manpower, we can probably take them on.".

All of The Disney Villains thought this over and they all agreed.

"It is agreed then, I will tell everyone what we are doing and we will begin this war." Maleficent said.

She then disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

* * *

"I have had a great time today." Chuckie said, as everyone was coming around Cinderella's Castle in 2 groups, Chuckie, Phil, Dil, Stu, Didi, Howard, Betty, Randy, Lucy, and Alisa were in one group, coming around the right side of The Castle, while Peter, Kimi, Tommy, Dil, Angelica, Drew, Charlotte, Lou, Lulu, Chaz, Kira, Lil, Susie, Tyrone, and Yvonne were in the other group, and coming around the left side of The Castle.

"Yeah and with Peter gaining Walt Disney World in his empire, it was even better." Phil said.

* * *

"So what are you going to do with Disney World, now that it's part of your empire?" Lil asked Peter.

"I am not sure yet, Lil, I am probably going to improve it." Peter said.

"Oh, okay then." Lil said.

"And I am going to let the original Disney World owners still own it, just part time." Peter said.

* * *

They all joined up in front of Cinderella's Castle, and they all were about to leave when the skies darkened.

"W-What's going on?" Howard asked

"I don't know, it shouldn't be dark for 4 hours." Kimi said.

Then someone yelled "Look on the stage!"

The guys all turned, to the stage where they put on the show's in front of the castle, to see a cloud of bright red smoke appear, and out of the smoke came Maleficent.

"Maleficent!" Frollo said, wondering what Maleficent was doing.

"Hahaha, listen up everyone, I have an announcement to make!" she said. "The Disney Villains, and I, are taking over Disney World. Everyone can leave, because no one is going to stop us!". She then disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.


	4. The Different Sides

**Chapter 4: The Different Sides**

This is the list of everyone on either the side of The Disney Hero's or on the side Of The Disney Villains.

**Heros:**

Peter

Tommy

Chuckie

Phil

Lil

Dil

Angelica

Susie

Kimi

Stu

Didi

Lou

Lulu

Chaz

Kira

Howard

Betty

Drew

Charlotte

Randy

Lucy

Alisa

Tyrone

Yvonne

Claude Frollo

Gaston

Mickey Mouse

Minnie Mouse

Donald Duck

Daisy Duck

Goofy

Pluto

All Disney Heros ( I did not list all of The Disney Hero's because there is so many Disney Hero's that I couldn't count all of them)

**Villains:**

Maleficent

Diablo

The Wicked Queen

Stromboli

Madam Mim

Chernabog

Ringmaster

The Headless Horseman

Lady Tremaine

Drizella

Lucifer

The Queen Of Hearts

Captain Hook

Smee

Cruella De Vil

Shere Kan

Kaa

Prince John

Madame Medusa

Mr. Snoops

Brutus and Nero The Crocodiles

The Horned King

Ratigan

Sykes

Ursula

Flotsam and Jetsam The Eels

McLeach

Joanna

Jafar

Scar

Shenzi

Banzai

Ed

Ratcliffe

Hades

Forte

Shan Yu

Clayton

Morgana

Yzma

Scroop

Leroy

Doctor Facilier

Facilier's Shadow

Mother Gothel

Turbo

Zurg

Stinky Pete

Abis Mal

Sa'luk

Zira

Nuka

Pom-Pom

Sarousch

Marina Del Ray

Alameda Slim

Randall


	5. Preparing For Fighting

**Chapter 5: Preparing For Fighting**

After Maleficent disappeared Peter got everyone together and he told them

"Guys I am going to have to fight." he said. Then he got together every single Disney Hero, and he got The Entire Confederate Army to come down to Disney World, and they set out to find a place that they could use for Headquarters, and they chose Gaston's Tavern. Once settled in they had a meeting.

"Okay everyone, as you all all know The Disney Villains have chose to fight against us." Peter said. Then he said "I have no choice, but to declare war on The Disney Villains."

The Disney Hero's, Pickles, Finsters, Devilles, Carmichaels, and Confederate Generals, thought this over and began discussing this. Aladdin was the first to say something, he asked "Well why would they try to attack us?".

"I don't know, because they simply wouldn't just attack us without any reason, since they lost The Disney Hero V.S. Villain War." Quasimodo said.

Chuckie thought this over and thought of an idea. "Hey wait a minute, maybe they are attacking us, so they can take over Disney World." he said.

The Disney Hero's, guys, and Generals, then stopped discussing this.

"You know, that could be the reason that they could be fighting us." Mushu said.

"Well do you even know what would happen if The Disney Villains won?" Gantu asked. He then said "They would probably make all of us their servants, kill Peter, and pretty much use Disney World for themselves.".

All of The Other Disney Hero's, guys, and Generals shuddered at this thought.

"I would not want that to happen." Angelica said.

"That is one scary thought." Tramp said.

"Well after becoming free, I don't want to have to go back to doing whatever someone tells me to do." Genie said.

"You won't have to, Genie, as long as we take care of this." Belle said.

Then then turned to Peter, and Mickey was the one to ask "So what are we going to do?".

Peter then told them "We are going to go throughout Disney World, to each Park, battle The Disney Villains Armies, and capture The Disney Villains one by one, so that they will be weaker as the war progresses.".

The Disney Hero's, guys, and Generals, started asking each other if they should do that.

"Well what do you think, should we do that?" Dil asked.

"Well we could do that, but we would have to make sure that we, ourselves, will not get captured, or killed." Beast said. He then asked the others "How about all of you, do you want to do it?".

"Yes." they all said.

They then turned to Peter. "Alright we will do that." Kimi said for all of them.

"Alright then, we will go out and attack them in the early morning." Peter said.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Disney Villains were searching for their own headquarters. They eventually chose Cinderella's Castle, and once they were settled in, they had a meeting.

"Well now we have done it, I have told The Disney Hero's what we were doing." Maleficent said.

"Smart move, Maleficent." Hades said, while congratulating her.

"Well, yes that was a smart move, but right now we need to decide on what we are going to do in this war." Stromboli said.

The Disney Villains then began discussing what they would do.

"Well what I think we should do is wait at a certain place, and wait until The Disney Hero's arrive, and then attack them." Jafar said.

"No, Jafar, what we should do is Hit-And-Run Warfare." Prince John said.

"No, based on my military experience, what we should do is take over as many places in Disney World as possible, so that way we can attack them from many places at once, and still be able to help each other out." Shan Yu said.

The other Disney Villains then liked Shan Yu's idea.

"That's not a bad idea." Lady Tremaine said.

" I like this idea of yours, Shan Yu." Scroop said.

"Not bad." Ratigan said.

"Alright so that's what we will do." Maleficent said.

* * *

"Alright so, based on information from scouts, what we should do is go to The Beast's Castle first." Peter said while he was talking to Mulan, Shang, Claude Frollo, General Frollo E. Lee, and Captain Pheobus, while they were planning the next days battle.

"Okay, and what are we going to do there?" Shang asked.

"Well, what my plan is, is that we will march to the castle, barge through its gate, then clear out the entire building of Villain Troops." Peter said.

"Alright, well this is a great plan, but I see a flaw with that plan." Mulan said.

"And what is that flaw, Mulan?" Peter asked.

"Well what happens, if your in a hallway, and then all of the sudden you are attacked on both sides?" Mulan asked.

"Then I will put soldiers in the rear, so we can be protected." Peter told her.

After a few minutes Pheobus asked "Well how do you even know where you are going?".

"Because Beast, and Belle, know their way around the castle, and I have a map of the entire castle." Peter said. Then he led them over to a table, and showed them a map of the castle.

"Oh." they all said.

"So do you all know what the plan is?" Peter asked.

"Yes." they all said.

"Alright then." Peter said. And after he said goodbye to them, he walked off.

* * *

After walking away from them, Peter walked over to The Pickles, Finsters, Devilles, and Carmichaels and said "You are not going to go back to the hotel, but instead you are going to stay at headquarters.". He then walked over to Orville and asked him "Could you fly out and scout out where The Villain Troops are in Disney World?".

"Sure." Orville said. He then walked outside and flew off.

* * *

Inside Cinderella's Castle, The Queen Of Hearts was walking by a balcony when she saw Jafar out there. When she walked out there she asked Jafar "What are you thinking about?".

"I am thinking about what I should do when we win this war." Jafar said.

"Oh Okay then, if you-" The Queen Of Hearts started to say, but then saw a shape of a little white bird come around The Castle.

"What is that?" The Queen Of Hearts asked.

Jafar then got out a pair of binoculars and looked out to see Orville flying around.

"It's Orville." Jafar said. He then said "He is probably trying to find out where The Troops are.".

The Queen Of Hears then told Jafar "Quick, let's stop him.".

They then pulled out rifles and started firing on Orville.

"What the heck?" Orville said. He then tried to turn around to get to Gaston's Tavern, and he dodged the bullets being fired on him. But then as he was about to get out of range, a bullet hit him and he fell downwards.

"Mayday, I am going down!" Orville said, and he crashed onto the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile at Gaston's Tavern, Peter was walking by where they sell drinks, when he saw Kimi standing outside by the entrance to Gaston's Tavern, and he walked over to her. Now Kimi was wearing a Cotton Yellow Nightgown and she was barefoot. Peter walked over to her and he asked her "What is it?".

Kimi then answered "I am just thinking about whats going to happen in this war.". She then said "I don't want any of The Disney Hero's, or any of the others, or you to get killed during the war.".

"I know that Kimi, but I am not going to die, and the others won't either." Peter reassured her. He then hugged her and he said "Remember Kimi, I will protect you, whatever happens.". They were then interrupted by Agent Wendy Pleakley and Anastasia Tremaine.

"Pleakly, Anastasia, what's wrong?" Peter asked.

"Orville, didn't come back." Pleakley said.

"What do you mean, Orville didn't come back?" Peter asked.

"Orville is missing." Anastasia said.

Peter then thought about this and called over Bernard, Miss Bianca, and Wilbur and asked them "Can you please find Orville?".

"Sure." they answered. Bernard and Miss Bianca got onto Wilbur, and they flew off.

* * *

They flew around Disney World for 30 minutes before they found Orville by The Prince Charming Regional Carousel. They picked him up and flew back to Gaston's Tavern. When they brought back Orville, he woke up, and Peter asked Orville "What happened?".

"Well I was going around Disney World, trying to see if I could find out where all of The Villain Troops were, when all of the sudden, Disney Villains fired on me, I tried to turn around, but just as I was getting out of range, I was hit, and I fell.".

Peter then thought about this and he said "Alright then thank you for telling me this, now Pleakley and Anastasia will take you to the hospital section of Headquarters.".

After Orville was brought to The Hospital part of Gaston's Tavern, Peter turned to Kimi and said "Now get some sleep, Kimi, we go to war tomorrow." He then showed her a bedroom, he said goodnight, and he left.

Tomorrow would be a brutal and bloody day of fighting, and it would mark the beginning of a very brutal and bloody war.


	6. The Battle Of Beast's Castle

**Chapter 6: The Battle Of Beasts Castle**

When morning came, everyone got up and started getting ready.

* * *

The Pickles, Finsters, Devilles, and Carmichaels, got up, ate breakfast, and started helping The Disney Hero's, and Confederate Soldiers, pack up equipment and anything necessary for the battles.

* * *

When Kimi was done breakfast, she went to go find Peter. When she did find him, he was giving orders to his generals. When he was done speaking, he noticed that Kimi was there and he said

"Good morning, Kimi. How did you sleep?" Peter asked Kimi.

"I slept well, thank you." Kimi said.

"So, are you ready to go?" Peter asked.

"I... I guess so." Kimi said.

"Okay then, I am going to go see if anyone needs help." Peter said. And he walked off.

* * *

When everyone was ready, everyone walked out of Gaston's Tavern, and they started moving towards The Beast's Castle. When they got there they started to try to get through the gate, but they couldn't barge through.

"Wow, they must have really fortified it, if we can't get in." Mrs. Potts said.

"How are we going to get in?" Simba asked.

"Hang on guys, we just need to find a way in." Peter said.

He then thought about it. He then thought of something.

"Hold it, I have an idea." Peter said.

He then told everyone what he was thinking, and they all liked it. What he told them, was that everyone would stand away from the gate, and Confederate Explosive Soldiers would put 5 bombs at the gate, and detonate them, so they could get in. They did that, and the bombs easily penetrated The Castle's wooden gate. And once they got in, they found out that there were 500 Alien Crab Soldiers, under the command of Scroop, standing between them, and The Disney Villains. So The Disney Hero's, The Confederate Army, and Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Angelica, Susie, Kimi, and Peter, went to battle The Alien Crab Soldiers, while Stu, Didi, Lou, Lulu, Chaz, Kira, Howard, Betty, Drew, Charlotte, Randy, Lucy, Alisa, Tyrone, and Yvonne stood back. First, 10 Alien Crab Soldiers charged at the front line of Confederate Soldiers, but then The Confederate Soldiers fired on The 10 Alien Crab Soldiers, and they went down. Then all of The Alien Crab Soldiers charged, and it became bloody. In the battle, Peter saw the left flank of The Confederate Battle Line was weak, so he sent 1000 Confederate Troops, and Mufasa, Kovu, and Hercules over to make sure that Alien Crab Soldiers did not get into though the line, and they got there just as 100 Alien Crab Soldiers were about to get in, and Mufasa and Kovu mauled 60 of The Alien Crab Soldiers, and Hercules made the floor break open, and it swallowed the 40 remaining Alien Crab Soldiers whole. Then at the right flank, Beast and Sully were struggling to hold off 200 Alien Crab Soldiers, when Vanellope Von Sweetz came over and, with her weapon equipped kart, used a missile and blew up 150 Alien Crab Soldiers, and used a revolver to kill the 50 remaining Alien Crab Soldiers. In the center flank 190 Alien Crab Soldiers were trying to attack Confederate Soldiers, Mulan, Peter, Lil, and Phil. One had gotten through and was about to shoot Phil, and Lil was trying to get to him, but couldn't because she was blocked by Alien Crab Soldiers, but then as The Alien Crab Soldier was about to shoot, Peter came and cut off it's arm, that it was using to aim with, with his sword, and stabbed it, and thus saved Phil. The Confederate Soldiers then killed the remaining 189 Soldiers by using a cannon. After they were done fighting, and killing, all of the 500 Alien Crab Soldiers, they proceeded on up the stairs, and marched down The South Wing. As they were walking through, Kimi thought that she heard a cry for help, and then she walked away from everyone, and she opened a door in another room, to see something that looked like a person on a bed tied up. And as she walked in to check it out, someone hit her head, and she fell down.

"Well looks like someone decided to come and check out if there was someone on the bed." a voice said.

Kimi immediately looked up to see that it was not a Alien Crab Soldier, who had hit her, but one of The Wicked Queens Soldiers, who had hit her, and she looked at the bed and saw that the person who was tied up, was really something that was disguised to look like someone. The Soldier then immediately grabbed Kimi by her hair, pulled her up, and threw her onto the bed.

"Now that we are alone, I would like to get my wish." The Soldier said wickedly. He then walked towards Kimi slowly, and then when he got to her he threw himself onto her.

"What are you doing?" Kimi asked, struggling to get up.

He then proceeded at what he was doing, and started to remove Kimi's clothes, starting with her Purple Princess Dress.

"Hey, stop it!" she yelled, still struggling to get up.

"Oh no I'm not, my dear, I am still going to do this, and after when I am done, I will take you to my army, where we will use you as property." The Soldier said, now down to her shirt.

She was still struggling, when The Soldier took off her shirt.

Kimi then knew this was enough and she yelled "HELP! HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!"

The Soldier then took out a pocket knife, held it to her neck, and said "If you yell again, I will slit your throat.". He then proceeded on. Kimi then knew that he couldn't do this, and she knew she had to find a way out. And he removed her Bra, Pants, and Shoes, so then she had nothing to wear. But after he removed all her clothing, and before he could grab her, she suddenly darted away and banged on the door frantically, and yelled

"SOMEBODY, PLEASE, HELP!".

He then got to her, picked her up, and started bringing her back to the bed, with Kimi kicking him over and over. He then threw her back onto the bed, her bare body hitting the bed hard, and said

"Now you've made me angry. I will treat you more badly then before." He said. He was then about to violate her even more, when he heard a gunshot.

"LET HER GO!" A voice yelled.

He then turned to see Peter at the doorway, with 2 Confederate Royal Pistols.

"And why would I do that?" The Soldier asked.

"Because what you are doing is very bad, and you are hurting my friend in the most idiotic, and inappropriate way!" Peter said. He then commanded him sternly "Release her, or I will shoot you.".

The soldier then laughed, and told him "Ha, you can't get to her, and you can't have her, she's mine now.". He then grabbed Kimi's arms, tied them to the bedpost with a chain, and then pressed a button, which then made the walls open up, to reveal 10 Wicked Queen Soldiers. They then charged at Peter, but he then shot 4 of them with his pistols, when one lunged for him he stabbed him, behind him, one was going to shoot him, but Peter then smashed his face with the back end of one of his pistols, and then stabbed him, two of them were about to shoot him from behind, but before they could, Peter fired his pistols, and they dropped dead, and the 3 other one's attempted to run, but Peter then shot them down with his pistols.

The Soldier then said "You still won't get her, if you want to try to get her, you have to get through me first.".

"Okay then." Peter said.

The Soldier then got out a revolver, and was about to shoot him, but Peter shot him first, in the arm that he was using to aim with, 5 times. And The Soldier fell to the ground, and he tried to get up, but Peter put his sword to his neck, and told him coldly "If you try to get away, I WILL CUT YOU DOWN!", he then asked "Got it?", and The Soldier nodded nervously. Peter then grabbed him by his shirt, and handcuffed him, and threw him out of the room to where everyone else was. Peter then turned his attention back to Kimi. He walked over to where she was, cut the chain with his sword, and freed her. She then got up, and hugged him.

"He... He... He tried to-" was all Kimi said, before Peter interrupted her, and said "I know what he tried to do, Kimi, but it's over now.".

He then gave her back her clothes, she got dressed, and they walked out of the room, and joined back up with everyone else.

Everyone then continued walking down The South Wing searching for The Disney Villains, they couldn't find them, so they then searched The East Wing, and then The North Wing, but still couldn't find them. Then they came to The West Wing, and immediately ran right into 20 Alien Crab Soldiers, but The Fairy Godmother used her wand, and made them vanish. They went up the stairs, and when they came to The Beast's Private Room, they barged right through the door, but they couldn't find The Disney Villains, but their suspicions were correct, that The Disney Villains had in fact been there, because they found battle plans of that battle, and they found the doors to The Balcony wide open, and a rope tied to The Balcony that led to the bridge, that led to the outside of The Castle, indicating that The Disney Villains had used The Balcony to escape. But before they could leave, Scroop came out of the shadows, and attacked them. First he ran to The Disney Princesses, but Nala ran up, and knocked into Scroop, and a battle between Nala and Scroop ensured, but in the end, Scroop knocked Nala out. Then Scroop pounced on some Confederate Soldiers and killed them, then he tried to kill Jumba, but Stitch then came up, and protected Jumba. Scroop then cut the power source, and everything went dark, and in the darkness Scroop cut a hole through the walls of the room, and escaped to the room where Forte had once been, and when Felix used his golden hammer and fixed the power box, and found that Scroop had escaped to a different room, they ran into the room where Scroop had ran too. When they got in, they couldn't find Scroop anywhere. Then Scroop, holding onto a rope, swung down, picked Angelica and Lil up, and swung up to the new organ that had been placed in Forte's place.

"Hey let us go!" Lil yelled.

"Yeah you don't have the power to do this!" Angelica yelled.

"Silence, I have the authority to do this, and I am not letting you go." Scroop told Lil and Angelica.

Peter then told Scroop "Scroop, release them, or I will make you.".

Scroop then said "Try to stop me, and I will harm them.".

Melody then saw that the organ was held up by a rope, that led from on top of the organ, to the nearby wall. So she got her sword out, and chopped the rope, and it went downhill. When she cut the rope, it swung back up to the organ, and the organ started to shake.

"W-Woah, Woah!" Scroop was saying, while shaking and trying to stay on top.

The organ then fell forward and Scroop, Lil, and Angelica fell off, but Ralph, and Beast caught Lil and Angelica. And after Scroop was on the ground, Peter told Scroop "Surrender now, and you will live.".

Scroop then replied "Okay, okay, fine, you win, I surrender!", and he raised his claws in the air, and Confederate Soldiers completely surrounded him. Everyone then walked out of The Beast's Castle, a Confederate Soldier then put a Confederate Flag on top of The Beast's Castle, and they returned to Gaston's Tavern.

Battle Deaths

Confederate: 100

Alien Crab: 520

Wicked Queen: 10

Disney Villains Captured

1 (Scroop)

Outcome

Disney Hero Victory


End file.
